A Fragile Heart 1shoot
by elmaesteryosephine
Summary: Pokoknya ini kisah nyata yg aku buat jadi Yunjae version lah -..-")v


**FF Yunjae**

**Title: Fragile Heart**  
**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin**  
**Genre: molla~ :D**  
**Rated: M (untuk kata2 yg tidak pantas buat anak kecil)**  
**Warn: yaoi, typos**

**Sebelumnya saia mau minta maaf buat semua Changminizer. Karena kebutuhan cerita, jadinya gini... Mian ne~**

* * *

**All Jaejoong pov**

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu mendung. Meskipun aku tahu, bahwa hujan tidak akan turun sekarang ini, namun hal itu tetap saja menambah kegugupanku.

Mereka seolah berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Kami akan selalu menghalangimu" dan membuat nyaliku ciut.

Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam tangan kananku lebih erat. Aku menatapnya. Dia, namja yang selama ini menjadi candu buatku, membuatku gila hanya dengan tidak menatapnya sehari saja. Namja yang dapat membuatku merasa tenang, saat jantungku berdebar bersamanya. Jung Yunho.

Dua mata musang itu menatapku dalam senyumnya yang menenangkan. Membuatku merasa dikuatkan.

Aah, ia memang seseorang yang mengerti tentang semua kebutuhanku.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisikku padanya.

Ia menatapku penuh kelembutan, kemudian membalasku

"Nado saranghae"

Hanya dengan menatap kedua matanya, aku percaya, bahwa kami, tidak akan dapat dipisahkan oleh rintangan apapun, aku berpikir, bahwa cinta kami akan bertahan selamanya, apapun yang terjadi.

Kebodohanku mempercayainya.

Ia menggiringku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hari ini, kami akan meminta restu kepada kedua orang tuanya, dua orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan kehidupan namja yang sangat kucintai ini.

Namun, saat kedua pandanganku bertabrakan dengan dua mata musang yang lebih tua dari kekasihku itu. Aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restu mereka.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Semuanya begitu cepat buatku. Semua teriakan, cacian, air mata. Mendominasi rumah megah itu, bersumber dari kedua namja yang biasa disebut sebagai, ayah dan anak.

Semua karena aku. Aku bisa menebaknya, appa dari kekasihku tidak merestui hubungan kami karena aku adalah seorang namja, tetapi kekasihku terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah dengan pilihannya. Ia mempertahankanku.

Sampai akhirnya,

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini!" Putusnya tak terbantahkan.

Ia menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah itu. Dan memelukku sangat erat saat kami berada dimobil.

Ia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mataku, dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku.

Dan aku merasa tenang.

Setelah malam itu, ia mengajakku untuk pindah ke Jepang. Membuka cabang untuk perusahaan yang ia bangun sendiri, di negara yang belum aku kenal sama sekali.

Kami hidup di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, berkecukupan, penuh cinta, dan bahagia.

Selama dua tahun itu, aku benar-benar merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan bersama dengan Yunho disisiku. Meskipun beberapa kali bumonim dari kekasihku itu datang untuk mengajaknya pulang, ataupun sekedar memberi peringatan kepadaku.

Tapi kami tidak peduli. Yunho terus meyakinkanku, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, dan ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Saat memasuki musim gugur, aku menjadi namja yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dokter menyatakan bahwa aku hamil. Mengandung sebagian dari nyawa Yunho. Buah hati kami. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Didalam perutku, mengalir darah Yunho, dan ia hidup.

Kehidupanku menjadi sangat sempurna saat itu. Kami bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Bumonim Yunho terus saja menerorku dengan berbagai cara, membuatku ketakutan, dan mengkhawatirkan bayi ini.

Bukan hanya cacian, celaan, dan hinaan saja yang mereka berikan padaku. Mereka bahkan mulai, memukuliku.

Tapi aku terus bertahan. Kata-kata Yunho saat itu, membuatku kuat berdiri menghadapi semua ini.

Aku terus melindungi bayi didalam perutku ini dengan sepenuh hidupku. Aku akan terus bahagia, selama Yunho berada disampingku.

9 bulan... 9 bulan itu adalah saat yang paling berat dihidupku. Namun aku rasa, Tuhan masih belum puas mengujiku.

Setelah melewati berbagai operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi ini. Akhirnya ia berhasil lahir dengan selamat.

Namun, ia tidak menangis.

Aku membuka mataku, tersadar. Bayiku lahir, dan cacat. Ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut mungilnya.

Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada rengekkan. Tidak ada apapun.

Hanya dua buah mata polos, yang terus mengerjap memandangiku penuh cinta.

Aku terpuruk, dan jatuh. Tapi aku tahu, Yunho lebih hancur dariku.

Ia menginginkan seorang anak. Anak yang sehat, dan normal. Bukan bayiku.

Namun aku tetap bangkit, aku bertahan. Dan merawat anak ini sebaik mungkin. Aku mencintainya. Karena hanya dari matanya, aku mendapatkan Yunhoku yang dulu.

Yunho yang selalu berkata lembut padaku, Yunho yang selalu memelukku, Yunho yang selalu mengatakan bahwa, ia... Mencintaiku.

Aku merindukan Yunhoku yang dulu. Yunho yang selalu mencintaiku, dan semua yang kumiliki.

Bukan Yunho yang selama 9 tahun ini terus mengasariku. Bukan Yunho yang selama 9 tahun ini, terus mencaciku. Bukan Yunho yang selama 9 tahun ini, menolak anakku. Buah hati kami.

Aku terus menangis dalam diam, saat melihat bagaimana Yunho memperlakukan Changmin.

Namun aku akan tersenyum, saat Changmin mendatangiku. Aku akan memeluknya erat, menghapus semua air matanya, menguatkannya dengan segala yang tersisa dariku.

Aku mencintai buah hati kami. Dia adalah hidupku, dengan segala kelebihan... Dan kekurangannya.

Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Berumur 9 tahun, tampan, pintar, kuat, dan... Terluka.

Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakan sebuah suarapun dari mulutnya. Namun aku tahu, bahwa disetiap tatapannya padaku, ia menyimpan cinta yang begitu besar. Aku tahu, bahwa disetiap malam di tidurnya, ia menangis dalam diam.

Dan aku semakin hancur. Melihat seseorang yang menjadi pusat hidupmu, menangis karena belahan jiwamu sendiri.

Aku tetap berusaha kuat. Memastikan Changmin tidak pernah melihat air mataku sedikitpun, memastikan Changmin tidak pernah melihat kesedihanku sekalipun.

Sampai suatu hari. Yunho, dia...

"Maafkan aku, Jae-ah"

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu terpuruk sampai seperti itu. Namun kata-katanya, membuatku takut.

"Aku... Aku menghamili Ahra"

Deg

Dan saat itu juga aku hancur. Merasakan tempatku berpijak selama ini, berbalik meruntuhkanku.

Semuanya... Semua kepercayaan, cinta, kasih sayang. Semua rasa yang kuberikan seutuhnya padanya, melebur. Menjadi abu yang perih untuk mata. Menjadi racun yang menyiksa seluruh ototku. Menjadi pedang, yang mengoyakkanku sampai tak berbentuk.

Aku menolak mendengarkan segala penjelasannya.

Aku diam, aku tetap berdiri, dan aku menangis dalam diam. Hanya beberapa tetes, cairan menyakitkan itu... Hanya menetes lancar, tanpa isakan, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa keperdulian.

Aku menghapus cairan itu dengan cepat. Menarik napasku dalam-dalam. Lalu berkata.

"Nikahi dia..." Lancar, tak terbantahkan.

Aku tersenyum kecut mendapati ia hanya diam.

"Dan jangan pernah menampakan dirimu dihadapanku lagi"

Aku beranjak, beranjak meninggalkannya dalam kekacauan hatinya. Pergi mengangkat kakiku menjauhi rumah sialan itu. Menjauhi namja terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui. Dan saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah menemukan cara, untukku mati.

Aku terduduk dipinggir sebuah gang sepi dan lembab, sendirian.

Menangis... Meraung... Meratap

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ribuan pertanyaan berputar-putar diotakku. Membuatku sakit karena luka itu kembali terbuka.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku memberikan hidupku padanya. Aku melakukan semua keinginannya. Aku... Mempertahankannya.

Tapi ia melupakanku. Mencampakanku kedalam sebuah jurang sempit. Menghancurkanku hingga tak berbentuk. Ia... Melupakanku.

Aku ingin mati! Aku HARUS mati!

Kata-kata itu membuatku gila. Aku berlari kesegala arah, mencari cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

Aku tidak memiliki siapapun dan apapun sekarang. Setelah semuanya kutinggalkan untuknya, sekarang, dialah yang mencampakanku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan berteriak bak orang kesetanan. Seperti orang gila yang tengah terancam. Seperti seekor anjing kotor yang menyadari adanya bahaya.

Aku terus berlari, dan terus berlari saat melihat jalan besar yang ramai diujung sana.

Satu hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah, sinar yang sangat menyilaukan ada didepanku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, mengernyit mendapati rasa sakit yang luar biasa berpusat dikepalaku.

Kududukan tubuhku dengan penuh usaha. Dan menatap sekelilingku.

Rumah sakit.

Itu berarti aku masih hidup.

"Hmp" aku mencedih sinis mendapati keadaanku.

Bahkan, saat aku ingin mati sekalipun. Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya.

Dadaku kembali sesak mengingat kenangan malam itu. Saat dimana, hatiku menghancurkanku.

Saat aku hendak mencabut selang infusku. Ujung mataku melihatnya.

Seorang malaikat tampan, tertidur tenang di sofa yang berada diujung ruangan.

Sontak dadaku mencelos melihatnya. Aku menyesal. Menyesal telah menjadi orang terbodoh didunia ini. Menyesal karena sempat melupakannya.

Oh, Tuhan. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang tidak becus merawat titipan-Mu.

Changmin. Malaikatku, tertidur dengan damai disana. Membuatnya tampak seperti seorang peri tanpa sayap.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu duduk disebelah tempatnya tidur.

Dia... Adalah hidupku.

Setiap hembusan napas itu, adalah tanggung jawabku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengusap surai kecoklatan miliknya dengan sangat lembut. Aku begitu takut, jika saja satu tindakan bodohku akan merusaknya. Dia bukan lagi sebuah barang mahal buatku. Dia... Berarti lebih dari hidupku sendiri.

Melihatnya, seperti melihat masa depanku sendiri.

Hatiku berteriak, seluruh sel sarafku berontak.

Mereka berkata, "Kau! Kau Kim Jaejoong... Kau harus melindunginya. Bahagiakan dia dengan segala hal yang perlu kau lakukan. Jang biarkan ia terluka lagi. Dia, bahkan lebih berarti dari pada dirimu sendiri"

Dan aku bertekad. Apapun, bahkan siapapun. Tak akan bisa menghalangiku untuk membahagiakannya.

Kim Changmin

Itulah nama kehidupanku mulai saat ini.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, aku berubah menjadi seorang namja dingin yang gila kerja. Apapun akan kulakukan agar lembaran-lembaran yang menjadi penopang hidupku itu dapat kudapatkan.

Aku memperlakukan Changmin sebaik mungkin. Selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkanku, selalu ceria saat ia bersamaku, selalu berusahan untuk memberikan apapun yang ia ingini.

13 tahun ini aku hidup, hanya untuk Changmin. Ia adalah anugerah terbesar yang pernah kumiliki.

Meskipun ia tidak bisa berbicara, namun ia tumbuh. Menjadi tampan, pintar, kuat, dan berkepribadian baik. Sangat sempurna.

Membuatku bangga akan prestasi-prestasinya. Membuatku terharu akan cintanya padaku.

Sekarang, ia adalah namja berumur 22 tahun yang dewasa. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir disebuah universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Dan ia tidak pernah meninggalkan beasiswanya.

Semua biaya pendidikan Changmin adalah beasiswa. Ia begitu pintar untuk menyandang umur remaja.

Suatu hari, ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang berada dipusat kota. Ia 'berkata' bahwa selagi ia mendapatkan liburnya, ia ingin menyenangkanku.

Ia tidak tahu. Bahwa hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum, hal itu sudah sangat cukup untuk menyenangkanku.

Namun...

"Jae..."

Suara itu kembali lagi...

Suara dari orang, yang telah kukubur dalam-dalam. Suara dari orang, yang telah kuhilangkan dari kehidupanku. Suara dari orang, yang tidak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk memasuki hatiku lagi.

Suara itu, Jung Yunho.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri, hatiku berdetak ketakutan.

Aku takut jika ia akan mengusik kehidupan tenangku, aku takut jika ia akan menghancurkanku lagi, aku takut jika ia... Changmin.

Ku genggam lengan Changmin dengan erat. Melindunginya, agar ia tidak direbut dari sisiku.

Dapat kulihat dua mata musang yang dulu menatapku dengan berbagai ekspressi, berkaca-kaca.

"Jae-ah... Bogoshipo"

Ia menangis, tubuhnya bergetar dan harga dirinya hancur.

Saat ia merentangkan tangannya dan hendak mendekatiku, tubuhku menegang. Dan aku rasa, Changmin mengetahuinya.

Ia menghalangi Yunho untuk mendekatiku tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Changmin dengan tatapan begitu dingin. Tatapan itu, menyimpan jutaan dendam, kebencian dan sakit hati.

Dan aku tahu, luka masa kecil Changmin. Akan meledak saat ini.

Aku dapat melihat Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti.

"J-Jae-ah... Ap-apa dia... D-dia... Changmin?" Ia berucap begitu lirih, sampai aku hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Aku memilih untuk diam. Menundukan kepalaku... Terlalu pengecut untuk menatapnya.

"Cha-Changmin-ah... Changmin-ah" racaunya berusaha menggapai Changmin.

Namun Changmin hanya diam. Masih dengan tatapan menyakitkannya.

"Changmin-ah... Ini appa. Aku... Aku appamu-"

Aku tersentak.

Changmin menepis tangan Yunho kasar. Aku melihat dadanya naik turun, dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Ia menarik tanganku kasar, menggiringku pergi dari hadapan namja itu. Namja yang dulu membuatku tertawa. Namja yang dulu menggantungkan semua harapannya pada Changmin. Namja yang tengah menatap kepergian kami dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Dan hari itu... Pertama kali setelah 13 tahun berlalu. Aku melihat Changmin menangis.

Aku mengernyit kesakitan merasakan suasana hatiku saat itu. Begitu sakit, begitu perih.

Aku merasa gagal dalam melindunginya.

Aku menangkupnya... Memeluknya erat. Membawanya dalam kehangatan sebagai orang tua. Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya lewat pelukan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat Changmin yang begitu rapuh. Changminku... Hartaku... Napasku... Ia terluka. Dan aku hancur.

Beberapa hari kemudian kami kembali pada kesibukan kami masing-masing. Changmin 'berkata' bahwa ia akan sangat jarang pulang kerumah, karena tugasnya yang menumpuk mengiringi hari kelulusannya.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan segala berkas-berkas yang ada di restaurant milikku. Berubah menjadi seorang robot pekerja lagi.

Tapi kemudian... Ia datang lagi.

Jung Yunho, mendatangi restaurantku, dan membuatku mengetahui, bahwa ia telah benar-benar hancur.

Ahra membohonginya. Yeoja itu tidak pernah mencintainya. Ia merampas semua yang dimiliki Yunho, kemudian menggugurkan bayinya.

Ia sendirian sekarang.

Lalu ia datang padaku. Dan mengemis seperti seorang gelandangan menyedihkan, memohon untukku kembali.

Tapi aku tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Aku... Bukanlah Jung Jaejoong.

Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namja kuat yang menghidupi dirinya sendiri sejak berumur 12 tahun.

Namja kuat, yang membangun setiap harga dirinya sendiri, mengumpulkan sampai kepingan terkecil. Sehingga aku tidak terkalahkan.

Aku... Bukan lagi bagian darinya.

Ia pergi dari kantorku dengan kekalahan. Dan aku tersenyum puas.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kehidupan kami mulai membaik.

Changmin direkrut untuk menjadi bagian dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang. Dan aku menjalani hidupku dengan tenang.

Namun, ia kembali datang.

Seorang yeoja memberikanku sebuah kabar yang tidak begitu mengenakkan.

Yunho kritis.

Ia mengalami kompilasi ditubuhnya. Dan ia berada di ujung tanduk saat ini.

Berkali-kali aku menolak dengan keras untuk mengunjunginya. Namun, yeoja itu bahkan lebih keras kepala dariku. Dan aku menyerah.

Aku mendatangi rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dengan sekeranjang buah ditanganku.

Hanya mengunjungi, aku rasa tak apa.

Namun hatiku mencelos begitu melihatnya. Ia begitu lemah, begitu menyedihkan. Ia bukan Jung Yunho yang kukenal.

Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku saja ia tampak sangat kesusahan.

Aku dapat melihat dari setiap tatapannya kepadaku. Bahwa ia senang aku ada disana, bahwa ia menyesal atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan padaku, bahwa ia berharap sesuatu kepadaku.

Namun hatiku terlalu beku untuk menerimanya kembali. Ia ada dalam blacklist di kehidupanku.

Bahkan, aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi saat mengingat semua perilakunya padaku dulu.

Suster penjaganya berkata, bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah mengunjunginya. Hanya asistennya saja yang terkadang datang untuk melunasi semua biaya adminstrasi.

Jiwa manusiaku tumbuh padanya.

Ia sendirian, dilupakan, dan kesepian.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Aku menemaninya setiap hari, memberikan sedikit rasa dimanusiakan padanya. Tidak lebih... Bahkan, aku tidak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun padanya. Namun aku tahu, bahwa ia merasa sangat senang. Wajahnya terus saja menunjukan keceriaan, bahkan saat kompilasinya kambuh.

Sampai perlahan-lahan, ia kembali pulih. Ia menjadi namja yang lebih baik dari saat aku pertama melihatnya disini dulu.

Aku memutuskan untuk memindahkannya kerumahku setelah mendengar bahwa tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya, bahkan maid sekalipun.

Saat aku membantunya berbaring dikamar barunya, Changmin melewati kami. Ia membatu didepan ambang pintu kamar, dan menatap kami dengan tatapan datar.

Yunho menggoyangkan lenganku, memberitahu tentang keberadaan Changmin, dibelakangku.

Aku mengikutinya keluar, dan saling berdiam didapur.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, bahwa ia tengah menahan emosinya. Beberapa saat terdiam, aku memutuskan untuk membuka suaraku. Namun ia memotong ucapanku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Entah apa arti dari tatapannya itu. Yang kutahu, ia merasa kecewa padaku.

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku tanpa 'mengucapkan' sepatah katapun. Aku menyesal, membawa seorang yang telah menghancurkan kami, kepada buah hatiku sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak dapat mundur. Aku... Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hari-hari kami berlalu dengan penuh ketegangan.

Yunho menjadi sangat ceria seiring dengan kesembuhannya. Ia seolah berusaha menciptakan suasana keluarga buatnya.

Aku tahu bahwa Yunho terluka dengan sikap Changmin padanya. Anakku tidak pernah menatapnya sekalipun, tidak pernah menanggapi semua ocehannya, tidak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Ia selalu menyembunyikan semua sakit hatinya dibalik senyuman bodohnya. Namun aku tahu... Dengan hal itu ia sadar, bagaimana perasaan Changmin 13 tahun yang lalu.

Aku masih bersikap dingin padanya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah pelaku utama yang menyebabkan anak semata wayangku mendapatkan luka batin yang begitu besar dihatinya.

Sampai suatu hari, penyakitnya kambuh.

Ia menjadi sangat lemah. Bahkan untuk menggerakan badannya sekalipun, ia tampak kesusahan.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap merawatnya dirumahku. Dengan segala alat yang ia perlukan disana.

Entah apa yang membuatku tidak dapat meninggalkannya. Aku terus menemaninya, bahkan aku tidak bekerja mulai hari itu.

Suatu malam, aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang dapat memecahkan es yang selama ini mengurung hatiku, dalam sekali sentak.

Aku melihat Changmin, duduk disamping tempat appanya berbaring. Menggenggam tangan namja itu erat, dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya disana. Tanpa kata-kata, hanya bahasa tubuh namun membuat mereka berdua mengerti.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku menahan isakan, yang akan keluar seiring dengan kedua namja yang tengah saling menangis didepan sana.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Changmin akan mampu melakukan hal ini. Dan malam itu aku menyadari, bahwa mereka berdua berharga buatku.

Malam itu Changmin menginap dikamar appanya, dan hal itu merubah segalanya.

Ia menjadi sangat ramah, dan tak sungkan untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya pada appanya itu. Aku tahu, bahwa hati mereka telah dipulihkan malam itu.

Changmin bahkan tidak jarang, untuk menyempatkan diri menyuapi appanya. Mereka menjadi sering bercanda dan mengobrol bersama, meskipun Changmin tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, tapi aku yakin, Yunho mengerti. Hal itu membuat hatiku kembali menghangat.

Changmin tampak lebih ceria setelah malam itu, dan aku turut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Aku tahu, sebenci apapun ia pada appanya. Ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil, yang menginginkan rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga utuh, dan bahagia.

San sikapku pun ikut berubah. Aku dapat melihat keterkejutan Yunho saat ia melihat senyumku.

Kami menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selama beberapa hari. Menjalani hari-hari layaknya impian kami selama ini.

Sampai malam itu, keadaan Yunho kembali jatuh. Dokter berkata, bahwa ia mengalami saat kritis sekarang.

Malam itu Changmin sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan appanya. Ia terus berada disana sepanjang hari.

Pukul 11 malam, dan aku dapat merasa, bahwa saatnya telah tiba.

Yunho membuka matanya, dan membisikan sesuatu pada Changmin. Ia begitu lemah saat itu, bahkan suaranya tidak dapat disebut bisikan, karena terlalu lemah.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, bersandar pada dinding didepan kamar Yunho. Saat Changmin datang, dan memberitahuku bahwa Yunho ingin berbicara padaku.

Aku dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata diwajahnya. Aku menepuk pundaknya, sebelum membawa langkahku memasuki kamar Yunho.

Ia tersenyum sangat lebar padaku. Meskipun aku tahu, ia pasti sangat kesusahan melakukannya.

Aku mendekatinya, dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati usapanku. Lalu menatapku tajam.

"Ja-Jae-ah..." Lirihnya.

Kudekatkan telingaku padanya.

"Gomawo"

Aku tersenyum, dan menatapnya lembut. Menahan air mataku sekuat tenaga.

"Saranghae... Saranghae... Saranghae..."

Ia mengucapkannya penuh kesungguhan. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, lalu berbisik.

"Nado... Nado saranghae Jung Yunho"

Lalu kulihat air mata menetes dari kedua mata musangnya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya berhenti menerpa wajahku. Air mataku menetes membasahi wajahnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, merasakan tubuh dingin itu berada dipelukanku, lalu menangis dengan histeris disana. Tak berselang lama, Changmin datang dan ia terduduk diambang pintu.

Malam dengan bulan purnama. Malam cerah untuk menggiring perpisahan kami.

12 tahun berlalu, dan aku tetap menjalani kehidupanku sebagaimana mestinya.

Changmin telah menikah, dan memberikanku sepasang cucu kembar yang menggemaskan. Ia menggiring kebahagiaan memasuki kehidupanku.

Saat aku tengah memperhatikan cucu-cucuku bermain di taman belakang rumahku. Changmin menghampiriku, dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sangat bahagia.

Ia berkata.

"Umma, apakah kau tahu apa yang dikatakan appa, malam sebelum ia meninggal? Ia berkata,

Changmin-ah, apakah kau tahu, apa yang ditemukan dokterku, saat ia membedah jantungku?

Ia berkata, bahwa ia menemukan namamu, dan nama ummamu disana"

Dan aku, tersenyum dalam tangisku.

End.

CATATAN!  
Disini, kalo aku tulis Changmin berkata  
Itu berarti dia pake bahasa isyarat,  
Jadi gak bener2 ngomong gitu~

hai...

#awkward

saia author baru disini... ;)

review?A


End file.
